Destiny
by Starr Bryte
Summary: Haruka Tenou never beleived in destiny... Just her luck that destiny beleives in her. Retelling of how our two favorite Outers meet.


**Dear Reader,**

**I had this story up for awhile before it was kicked off… I have absolutely no clue as to why so here I am trying again… If they kick it off again I'm seriously going to get Put Out. Basically this is a retelling of how Haruka and Michiru met. **

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own Escape by Enrique Inglaisias (Did I spell his name right? Oh well…) I torture the song by putting a bastardized version at the bottem just to get my point across... Because I think that song is a summery of Michiru and Haruka's relationship and it's basically something that Michiru would tell Haruka. You can run, You can hide, but you can't escape my love.  
**

**To my friends. Haven't seen you in too long. Call or E-mail me. I MISS YOOOUUU!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I ran. My legs pumping against the ground. My heart pounding. The wind rushing through my hair, singing in my ears. Around the track I flew, leaving my opponents in the dust. What would I do if I couldn't run? Kill myself more than likely. If I couldn't run then I had nothing. I blow across the finish line. These races mean nothing to me. All I need is the speed…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I was all set to be jealous." I look up at Elsa Grey. My arch-rival and sometimes friend. She had changed into a pink sweat suit that complimented her well. Probably why she chose it if her drooling fan club was any indication… Not that I can talk. She smiled crookedly.

"Good job today." She says. I force a smile. I'm not really in the mood to be pleasant today. The wind feels charged and intense. The same feeling I get right before something big happens. Something is coming. It will be here soon. Prepare.

"Thanks… You too."

"I want to introduce you to a friend of mine… She just moved here… Haruka, meet Kaioh Michiru. Michi, this is Tenou Haruka." I look up into a pair of brillliant aquamarine eyes. Those eyes hold volumes inside one book. But there was something in her face, something in the way she stood, that made me afraid of her. And that made me mad. I hid it well however, just as I've always had. I shook her hand… She had the softest skin too. Something is coming… That something has arrived and it's staring up at me with those deep sea eyes.

"Hello. I've heard so much about you that I think I practically know you." She says, embarrassed laughter in her voice. That was a lie. She did not 'practically' know me. She knew me… I could see it in her eyes. A familiarity, as if we had met in some other time, or some other place. Or some other life. And that frightens me even more then the fact that she makes me uneasy…

"Michi here is an artist and is famous!"

"Oh, Elsa… I'm not famous…" The vision says, blushing.

"She's just being modest Haruka, don't listen to her." Elsa laughs. Michiru turns to me and smiles. She has a beautiful smile.

"I know this is sudden, being we just met and all… But would you consider being my model?" There is so much more to that question. Something that begs to get closer. Something that feeds my fear and the instinct to run… The wind is calling… I stand abruptly.

"No, thank you…" I say sharply, "See you tomorrow Elsa… Good-bye Michiru." I put such finality in those words that I knew she understood what I mean. That I didn't want anything to do with her or what she had meant behind her words. I left. But the feel of her eyes followed me. Eyes that had become dark with sadness and disappointment. Even though I hadn't met her glance since she had first greeted me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time passed. I learned more about the strange, intriguing and exotic woman known as Kaioh Michiru. Correction. I learned more of what I already knew about the strange, intriguing and exotic woman known as Kaioh Michiru. We became… Friends… Of a sorts… Simply because she couldn't leave well enough alone and always managed to find a way to run into me at the most inopportune times. I would have said that she stalked me, but I knew that just wasn't true. It was something else. Luck, I guess. Some luck… But through our 'chance encounters' we found out more about each other. But there was always something there. Something she wanted… Needed, to tell me. But I would never give her the chance. In my heart I knew what she was going to say and that scared me. Then the dreams began. Dreams of destruction. Dreams of Chaos. The only bright point in the darkness was a maiden dressed in aquamarine holding out her hand to me. And I knew that in her hand lay my salvation and my doom. Her eyes telling me to come with her and embrace my destiny. But always I would refuse.

Then one night I went to a concert Michiru was holding. I don't even know why I agreed to come. They needed a representative from the race track and since I was the fastest driver on the circuit they had asked me to go. I could have refused. But in a way I wanted to see her… No… I NEEDED to see her with an ache so strong that to stay away was to die. Her violin echoed through the boat, across the water… So haunting and sad and filled with some terrible longing that my throat tightened. I knew of that longing that made me seek the solitude and loneliness of the fast lane. That made me long for the wind in my hair and the sound of the ground echoing under my feet. Beautiful. Haunting. It was then that I overheard the group behind me talking about her. How beautiful her music was. That it was a pity that one with such gifts would be such a wall flower and social failure. Michiru? Social failure? Never. She just never took the time to go out among the glittering throng. Like a peacock amidst pigeons she was so far above the common lot. Isn't there a saying? 'If there are no need for words, why talk?' That was what she was doing. I ignored them and concentrated on her face. She had heard them. From the way her lips trembled she had heard them and was hurt deeply by their words. But her music remained as beautiful as ever. I felt a twinge of anger at the ones that had made her hurt. But why should I care? I don't know… I don't want to know… And hopefully I never will. The concert ended and I went exploring. I saw a huge painting that completely covers one wall. The artist? Kaioh Michiru. The painting depicted a scene I see almost every night. A tsunami of darkness tearing a city apart. Michiru sees the same thing I do. But she chose to accept it. I chose to fight it. She found me the way she always does. Luck. She spoke of destiny and used pretty words, like it's a good thing to be controlled by a force we cannot see. We argued. Our first fight. Why should I give up my dreams for my destiny? Why should I not? This time the argument hit home. Her pretty mask of detachment broke and shattered at her feet. Her anger is like a tsunami. Devastating and hurtful and I know that I am the one who hurt her so. She ran away in tears, no longer able to come up with a good enough debate. I left in anger and good riddance too.

I avoid Michiru and she no longer chases me. But that does not make me feel any better. Instead I feel worse. I almost miss seeing her in the oddest places as if she had known where I was going to be no matter how hard I tried to avoid it. It was almost a game I realize now. A game of tag. Run, run, run as fast as you can. Catch me if you can. Tag! You're it! But now it's not a game anymore… The dreams are coming faster now… More intense every night. Now I see seven others. Covered in shadow. Two others join them. Three points of light sparkle and glow with a golden light… All are swallowed by the darkness that Michiru portrayed so well. The maiden in aquamarine calls out to me once again. Her voice is thick with despair and pain and I almost give in. But in the end I pull away. I am a coward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk down the hall to the locker room. My helmet under my arm. Another race won. A race that means nothing to me. A race that means everything to me.

"Hello, Haruka." A husky, accented and familiar voice says. I turn. I could've sworn that this hall was empty. This woman looks familiar and yet she is a stranger. She smiles at me. Her skin is a light chocolate brown. Her dark emerald hair is almost black. In her hand she holds a key like staff. I know that staff. I have seen it many times. I also know the person who wields it even though I have yet to meet such a person.

"Another hollow victory for the distant sky king, I see."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"You know perfectly well Haruka. Why don't you see what's right in front of your nose?"

"I'll look when I have something to see." I snap.

"Time carries on and waits for no one. No matter how fast you go you'll never out run your destiny…" I turn away from this familiar stranger.

"I don't believe in destiny…" I mutter. But in my heart I'm beginning to think that maybe I should rethink my beliefs. The woman laughs. A rich, full, seductive sound that echoes eerily through the empty hallway and causes the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end. I have no clue as to what she is laughing at… Such bitter laughter… As if she too understands… I don't know… And I don't want too…

"Well Haruka… Destiny certainly believes in you…"

"What does that-" I turn to face her. She is gone. As if she never existed.

"Mean…" I finish. My voice a disbelieving whisper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I run. My legs pumping against the ground. My heart pounding. The wind rushing through my hair, singing in my ears. Around the track I fly, leaving my opponents in the dust. What would I do if I couldn't run? Kill myself more than likely. If I couldn't run then I have nothing. I blow across the finish line. These races mean nothing to me. All I need is the speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, if you go  
You should know  
That you can't just forget the past  
So fast  
'Cause love is something you can't shake  
When it breaks  
All it takes is some trying 

If you feel like leaving  
I'm not going to make you stay  
Soon you'll be finding  
You can run  
You can hide  
But you can't escape my love

You can run  
You can run  
You can run

You can run  
You can hide

But you can't escape my love


End file.
